


Like Brothers on a Hotel Bed

by infernalandmortal



Series: Memori Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalandmortal/pseuds/infernalandmortal
Summary: Sometimes it's easy, sometimes it's hard, and sometimes it's both.  (A modern-day AU drabble about Memori and the facets of their romance.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Death Cab for Cutie's "Brothers on a Hotel Bed"

Sometimes it's easy. 

Sometimes he looks at her like she's the sun and she can't help her smile when she sees the stars in his eyes. 

They fall into each other like a lock catching into place. She rests her chin on his shoulder; he wraps his arm around her waist. He lets her kiss his cheek; she lets him kiss her lips. 

She delights in him, the way he looks at her like she's everything and how he negates everything else she's heard that says she's nothing. His trust is a gift she is afraid to lose; his heart is the only thing she's glad she stole. 

He delights in her, her laugh and smile, the way her eyes dance when she has a dangerous thought. Her fear is a tangible thing that he can absorb without a second thought; her flaws are merely another thing he can worship.

Their home is small, built out of wariness and avoidance and tenacity and love. He insists on paying the bills. He lets her buy the groceries. In the bags, there's a different food every time. Sometimes he eats the weird fruits or the strange recipe. But mostly it's her, perched on the counter nibbling on some odd thing while he grumbles about how they need a bigger fridge. 

* * *

Sometimes it's hard.

Sometimes he can't look at her and the hate in his eyes is coming from everywhere and nowhere and she wants to shout or hide but forces herself to stand. 

They fall into each other like a wall to a battering ram. He pushes against her hatred turned inward. She rebels against his hatred pressed outward.

He despises her, the way she lies and says she'll never leave. He despises her, how she'll never walk away when it's what he demands, when she sleeps on the couch so he doesn't fear waking her at midnight. 

She despises him, how he kisses her scars and hides her knives. She despises him, how he hurts and hates and stays.

They fight against their own demons and take it out on each other. She can't stand to touch him sometimes. He can't listen to her voice. 

Their home is small. Sometimes too small. He sleeps at Raven’s sometimes, hiding in her garage so she doesn't know the nightmares never stop. She waits up for him, propped in bed with a book she never actually reads. When he comes home, he kisses her once or twice and holds her hand until she falls asleep. 

* * *

Sometimes it's both at once.

They fight the world together but when they argue it's never finished until they say they're sorry. He knows how to bear the pain on her shoulders when she's had too much to drink and has crept out the window to chain-smoke. She knows how to silence him when he explodes at the world around them. 

They fall asleep separated by a distance of sheets and blankets and wake up tangled together, their hands and chests and legs beating and breathing together. She tries to wake him with a kiss. He chases her through the apartment and teases her about how she mainlines coffee on hung-over mornings.

No matter how far they fall, he has her smile and she has the way he looks at her in the dark before he takes her apart. 


End file.
